


Ein Fussballliebesgeschichte

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [15]
Category: Mario (2018)
Genre: Carla's Dreams - Freeform, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Football | Soccer, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Possibly Out of Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Separation, Song Inspired, Sorry Not Sorry, This Did Not Go To Go The Way I Thought But That's Okay, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, amour, mario - Freeform, not in english
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Cela faisait quelques mois que Mario jouait à Hambourg, un mois qu'il se trouvait seul et que Leon ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.





	1. Erste Teil

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur eux, c'est fait ! Pour ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas, c'est une continuation du film « Mario », très très bon car il parle d'un footballeur gay, et il est pas mort à la fin !

Cela faisait quelques mois que Mario jouait à Hambourg, un mois qu'il se trouvait seul et que Leon ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Bien que sa vie amoureuse était désastreuse, il s'était rapidement imposé comme titulaire indiscutable au FC Sankt Pauli, et l'équipe allait sûrement monter en 1. Bundesliga l'année prochaine. Son jeu technique s'était grandement amélioré, même qu'il avait vu une vidéo de lui sur YouTube, dans laquelle il dribblait et éliminait peu à peu trois défenseurs, avant de marquer. Les journaux sportifs l'applaudissaient, le considérant comme une pépite, mais ceux people était sans pitié.

Depuis que lui et Jenny avait « rompu », ils voulaient absolument lui prêter une petite-amie, à un tel point que son agent dût faire retirer un article qui confondait sa mère avec une amante. Mario n'osait sortir avec une personne, et ne se permettait des dates Grindr qu'en déplacement. Il n'avait réussi à passer de Leon, aussi fort qui essaya. Ce laps de temps était bien trop court pour oublier leur relation, sa première homosexuelle. Alors il se faisait du mal, encore et encore, en regardant les statistiques de son amour sur internet, allant même voir ses matchs, quand l'allemand jouait près de lui.

Le cœur du suisse saignait à chaque partie, chaque coup d'œil sur sa page sportive, chaque photos volées au temps duquel ils jouaient ensemble, et aucun pansement ne pouvait stopper cette hémorragie de sentiments et souvenirs. Il avait aussi refusé de considérer que Saldo avait un petit-ami, cette pensée étant trop dévastatrice pour l'équilibre émotionnel qu'il avait réussi à créer.

La saison passa, ils finirent neuvièmes, et Mario était toujours seul. Quelques clubs de 1. Bundesliga s'intéressaient à lui, mais rien de concret, car il fallait qu'il fasse encore ses preuves. Juillet fut long, sans matchs pour les vingts premiers jours, et la chaleur lui faisait manque la Suisse, même s'il y était en juin. Alors qu'il se promenait dans un parc de Hambourg, il vit deux hommes se promener ensemble, se regardant comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer leur apparente affection par télépathie. Cette vision bouleversa Mario, le rendant nostalgique de l'U-21 des Young Boys, heureux pour ce couple qui avait le courage de s'afficher, puis mélancolique, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'assumait lui aussi, avant de devenir triste, car Leon ne voulait pas de lui. L'avant-dernier joueur ouvertement gay s'était exilé aux States, celui d'avant l'avait annoncé en même temps que sa retraite et celui d'encore avant s'était suicidé. En MLS, il existait bien un autre footballeur homosexuel, mais on l'avait, lui, mit en USL - seconde division américaine. Alors qu'il quittait le parc, une colère commença à l'envahir. Pourquoi était-il différent ? Ne pouvait-il pas aimer une femme, comme ses coéquipiers ? Et pourquoi l'homophobie existe alors que l'homosexualité est présente depuis la nuit des temps ? Pourquoi en Europe c'est si difficile d'être un footballeur gay ? Pourquoi les fans étaient homophobes ? C'était pour le fun ou bien le pensaient-ils vraiment ? Et les clubs, faisaient-ils vraiment tout pour être politiquement correct ?

Mario n'arrivait à réfléchir correctement, mais comment le faire lorsque tout le monde voulait vous voir vous sans être réellement vous ? Il rentre chez lui, et décida de manger, avant de se coucher, laissant sa rancœur et amertume s'en aller.

Août, septembre, octobre, novembre et puis décembre. Il avait battu des records, devenant un attaquant plus que prolifique. Tous ces sentiments, il les utilisait pour son sport, seule constante dans sa vie. Son équipe gagnait, ou faisait un neutre, et jamais ils ne perdaient avec plus de deux buts, et sans que Mario n'ait marqué. L'Eintracht Frankfurt avait des difficultés avec les départs de plusieurs de leur attaquants, et ils signèrent le jeune prodige pour le mercato hivernal.

Là-bas, il s'y sentit bien tout de suite. Il s'entraînait encore plus dur, et lors de son premier match il marqua, étant rentré à la soixante-cinquième minute de jeu. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui, maintenant qu'il était au top de l'Allemagne. Malheureusement, bien qu'il donnât tout de lui-même, son nouveau club finit onzième. D'autres clubs le voulaient, mais l'Eintracht le conserva, et il savait que lors de la saison à venir, il allait faire de grandes choses.

Pendant l'été, il avait été appelé en sélection nationale, et avait participé à l'Euro 2020. Il servait de doublure, mais rien ne put remplacer la joie de jouer pour son pays. Malheureusement, ils se firent éliminer en huitièmes de finales contre une France décidée à conquérir cette compétition. Il revint chez lui, et la monotonie revint à grands pas.

De retour au club, il devint peu à peu titulaire, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre le stade scander son nom lorsqu'il marquait.

« LÜTHI ! LÜTHI !LÜTHI ! »

Il aimait cette sensation après avoir marqué un but ? Et voir cette joie chez les supporters le poussait à envoyer cette balle au fond des filets, encore et encore. En Bundesliga, il était redoutable, et en DFB-Pokal aussi. Son équipe avançait bien, et un jour, ils se retrouvèrent à jouer contre un petit club amateur, rien de compliquer pour eux. Lors de l'entraînement avant le jour du match, leur coach, Hütter, leur présenta les adversaires.

« De tous, le plus dangereux est Leon Saldo, il... » commença l'entraîneur, mais déjà Mario n'écoutait plus.

Il allait jouer contre Leon ? En Pokal ? Son cerveau faisait déjà du damage contrôle alors que son cœur s'emballait. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, affichant même un visage plus fermé que d'habitude, mais à l'intérieur, toutes ses barrières s'ébranlaient. Lentement, il se força à se concentrer sur les dire de Hütter, juste à temps pour entendre :

« Vous avez déjà joué une année ensemble Mario, non ? »

Il ne sut quoi répondre, avant de vite se reprendre et affirmer les dires.

« Bien, je voudrais que tu sois au marquage sur lui, puisque tu le connais. Le prochain est... »

Encore une fois, Lüthi avait décroché, s'occupant d'assimiler les ordres de l'entraîneur.

Mario s'échauffait dans le stade, concentré sur sa tâche. Il allait être titulaire, et faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Saldo. Une fois finit, l'équipe s'en alla aux vestiaires, pour un dernier rappel des tactiques de jeu et enfiler les tenus de match. Le capitaine fit un dernier discours d'encouragement, avant qu'ils ne partent dans le tunnel.

Là-bas, Mario ferma les yeux, et en oublia jusqu'aux bruits autour de lui. Ce fut son coéquipier derrière lui qui le ramena sur Terre, lui disant d'avancer. Une chanson retentit dans le stade, en même temps que les fans, mais il ne pouvait les entendre. Puis vinrent les poignées de mains. Lorsque vint le tour de Leon, les deux ne surent quoi faire, avant que l'allemand ne lui donne une accolade, qui laissa le joueur de Frankfurt perturbé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils n'y purent lire que passion et colère.

Le match commença, et tout se déroula comme prévu. À la vingtième minute, Mario marqua, nettoyant la lucarne gauche adverse, et Paciência le suivit à la quarantième minute.

La mi-temps arriva, et il se dépêcha d'aller dans les vestiaires, ne voulant avoir à faire avec son ancien coéquipier et amant. Hütter les félicita, et procéda à quelques ajustements techniques avec le capitaine, Meier.

À la deuxième reprise, Gonçalo effectua un magnifique numéro solo, amenant le score à 3-0. Saldo se démena comme un diable, forçant ses joueurs à tout donner, et il réussit à marquer un but d'honneur, à dix minutes de la fin. L'arbitre siffla la fin du temps additionnel, et tout Frankfort explosa de joie, encore une victoire, les emmenant encore plus loin dans la Pokal.

Ils restèrent encore un sur le terrain, célébrant avec les supporteurs, et s'en allèrent enfin aux vestiaires. Ils y firent aussi la fête, puis se douchèrent, et rentrèrent pour la plupart chez eux, les autres continuant sûrement dans une boîte de nuit.

En sortant des vestiaires, étant parmi les derniers, Mario fut surpris de voir que Leon l'attendait. Avant qu'il ait le temps de ne serait-ce que le saluer, il se fit entraîner dans un coin plus discret.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Saldo ? » lui demanda le footballeur professionnel, peu habitué à un tel traitement.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il oublia ce qu'il allait dire. Bon sang, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu ces yeux si particuliers pour lui. Sans vraiment le savoir, le Suisse leva sa main vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage de son imagination. Le contact se fit, après de longues secondes d'hésitation, et il sentit Leon frissonner. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à se toucher.

Le baiser était doux, un peu timide puisqu'ils se redécouvraient. Mario les sépara, pour pouvoir respirer, avant de l'embrasser passionnément cette fois-ci. Ils se communiquaient leur manque, passion, et leurs mains exploraient leur corps.

« Viens chez moi, » lui proposa le footballeur professionnel.

« Dépêche-toi alors, » lui répondit Saldo en l'attirant pour un autre baiser.

Ils coururent presque jusqu'à la voiture, où ils balancèrent les sacs à l'arrière, et démarrèrent au quart de tour. En moins de dix minutes, ils se trouvèrent derrière la porte de l'appartement, fermée à clef, s'embrassant encore et encore. Des vêtements furent semés jusqu'à la chambre, où les deux hommes passèrent une nuit follement torride de retrouvailles.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils furent réveillés par le soleil, Leon demanda à Mario :

« Et maintenant quoi ? »

Il eut un léger flottement dans l'aire, avant que Lüthi n'embrasse son amant, et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

« Maintenant, on continue de profiter car tu m'as trop manqué, Liebe. »

Seulement, dès qu'il eut fini de parler, son téléphone reçut un message de son agent :

« Mario, on a un gros problème. Un de tes anciens coéquipiers de l'U-21 des Young Boys a révélé ton homosexualité à un journal, photo en prime. Appelle-moi vite. »

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘


	2. Zweite Teil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les conséquences d'un ancien co-équipier jaloux tombent.

« Merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! » s'exclama Mario, en jetant son téléphone sur le canapé.

Il venait de lire le seul message qu'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, recevoir. Il était dans son salon, et Leon était en train de prendre une douche. Il regarda les photos attachées, et vit avec horreur que ce n'était pas les innocentes, mais celles qui ne devaient plus exister. Il ne prit la peine de lire l'article du magazine qui avait publié cela, ni les messages furieux de sa mère, son père, son entraîneur et quelques un de ses coéquipiers. Même son président avait laissé un message vocal l'ordonnant de se rendre le plus vite possible à la Mörfelder Landstraße.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, établisse un plan d'action, et vite. Sortant de la pièce qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer, il prit son mobile et appela Peter Gehrling, son agent, le même depuis ses débuts.

« Hallo, Mario ? » lui demanda une voix après une demi-seconde.

« Oui, c'est moi. Je viens de voir ton SMS, c'est grave comment ? »

« La presse people s'enflamme, tu as fait la une d'un magazine à large audience, et beaucoup d'autres relaient l'informations sur leurs sites web. J'ai déposé une plainte à ton nom pour atteinte à la vie privée, mais c'est déjà de l'ordre national, et dans quelques heures, de l'ordre international. La source n'a pas été identifié, bien que j'ai ma petite idée, mais elle a confirmée qu'elle jouait avec toi chez les YB, contrat et licence à l'appui. J'ai prévenu tes parents pour la procédure de base : pas de communications à la presse et profil bas en public. Fischer veut des réponses, et vite, Hütter aussi. »

Le footballeur souffla, tout lui retombait dessus au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

« Ok, » finit par répondre le Suisse, « on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On a une option. On dénie tout, et on cherche à discréditer ton ancien coéquipier. On va faire le maximum pour faire disparaître les photos, mais je garantis rien. »

« Et on peut rien faire d'autre ? »

« Pour l'instant, non. Il faudra voir avec les dirigeants, mais je suis sûr que ce sera ainsi. »

« Tu viens me chercher ? J'ai sûrement des paparazzis à ma porte. »

« J'arrive dans quelques minutes, met une tenue propre. »

Mario ne ferma pas la communication immédiatement, car il ne savait s'il devait lui dire que Leon se trouvait chez lui. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose à son agent, et s'écria :

« Attends ! J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Leon est chez moi. »

« Pardon ? Bon, je ne veux rien savoir. Il ne doit pas être vu avec toi, qu'il reste dans ton appartement pour aujourd'hui, et on verra par la suite. »

Au même moment, il vit Saldo sortir de la douche. Il salua Peter, et se dépêcha de rejoindre son amant.

« Tu dois rester ici aujourd'hui. »

« C'était qu'un coup d'un soir, tu ne peux me retenir Mario. »

« Il y a eu des complications, des photos ont fuitées. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est plus de mon ressort. »

« Il risque d'y avoir des paparazzis, et je peux pas prendre de risques. »

Le joueur amateur soupira, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Lüthi en première place, et il regrettait ses décisions maintenant.

« Toujours le même problème, Mario, c'est toujours le même problème. On ne peut être vu ensemble, pour ta carrière, ect... Tu pourrais pas assumer pour une fois ? »

« Je peux pas, pas maintenant. C'est trop compliqué Leon, bien trop compliqué. »

Saldo voulut répliquer, mais Mario s'approcha de lui, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Écoute, je vais régler ça, et puis on verra après, ok ? »

Il lui embrassa la joue, avant de courir s'habiller d'un costume, et de descendre dans le hall, laissant un Leon sidéré dans son salon. Gehrling vint le chercher, et ils partirent ensemble vers le siège social de l'Eintracht Frankfurt.

Ils se firent accueillir par Hütter, ainsi que le président et le chargé des communications du club. Tous dans une salle de réunion, Lüthi se sentait un peu comme au tribunal, devant répondre de ses actions.

« Bonjour, » commença Fischer, « je pense que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je propose de laisser Lüthi s'exprimer pour y voir plus clair. »

Mario se racla la gorge, et raconta, très brièvement, qu'il eut une relation avec un coéquipier en 2015, mais qu'il ne le voyait plus depuis des années déjà.

« Les dégâts peuvent être contrôlés, avec notamment le droit à l'oubli de l'UE, mais il y en a déjà eut de conséquents. Heureusement pour nous, la sphère sportive attends un témoignage de l'entourage pour commenter, et je pense, comme sûrement nous tous, que dénier est la meilleure option. Les photos étant compromettantes, on peut jouer sur le fait que cela n'est qu'un photomontage. Bien entendu, la situation de la source peut aussi nous servir, car quoi de mieux qu'un ancien coéquipier jaloux de voir un autre réussir là où lui-même a échoué peut le discréditer, » prit la parole le chargé des communications.

Le président hocha de la tête, avec Gehrling, mais Hütter fronça des sourcils.

« Je pense qu'il faut demander à Mario ce qu'il veut, après tout, c'est lui le principal concerné dans cette affaire. »

Le footballeur ne sut quoi dire. Il avait envie d'enfin vivre une nouvelle vie avec Leon, mais cela signifierait abandonner son métier, sa raison de vivre. Il savait que la stratégie proposée allait faire les souffrir, lui et son amant, mais comme dit Bielsa : « Tu as deux choix : être le meilleur ou être heureux. »

« Je suis plus homo, » cracha-t-il le dernier mot, comme s'il le répugnait, « c'était une erreur de jeunesse, et je veux nier tout en bloc. »

L'entraîneur le regarda dans les yeux, et il ne flancha pas. Hütter eut un air peiné, comme s'il savait que son joueur mentait, mais ne dit rien.

« Bon, alors c'est réglé, on organise une conférence de presse cette après-midi, dans trois heures, à 15:00, » dit Ficher, et la réunion se termina.

Un tour de table de serrage de main, et Mario se retrouva coincé à l'intérieur, confiné et organisant avec son agent son texte et les réponses à des possibles questions des journalistes. Il ne put contacter Leon, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'envie de le faire, car il allait le trahir d'une certaine manière.

Le temps passa bien trop vite, et il était déjà dans la salle de presse, prenant place. Toutes ses caméras sur lui, des flashs et des journalistes avec leurs questions, tous étaient maintenant des ennemis. Il récita son petit discours, comme un perroquet, pour sauver sa carrière. Tout lui semblait faux, faux de devoir cacher qui on est pour son métier, mais il était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires.

« Bon, nous allons passer maintenant aux questions, » annonça le chargé des communications.

« Mario ! Donc vous niez toutes relations sexuelles avec cet ancien coéquipier, mais étiez-vous amis ? » demanda un journaliste tout au fond de la salle.

Le footballeur hésita quelques secondes, regardant Peter pour savoir la meilleure démarche, et il lui fit signe que cela allait.

« Em, oui, nous étions amis pendant ma dernière année aux Young Boys. »

« Et maintenant, que devient-il ? » interrogea un autre journaliste, plus près de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu était fin 2016, et je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec lui après. »

« Avez-vous une idée qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'avancer sur ce sujet. »

« Est-ce l'un de vos anciens coéquipiers de votre temps en Suisse qui serait à l'origine du scandale ? »

« Je ne peux rien dire, il faudra attendre la police sur ce sujet. »

« Donc la police a été prévenue ? »

« Oui, c'est la première chose qui a été faite, » répondit cette fois-ci Gehrling.

« Comment on réagit vos parents ? »

« Ils étaient choqués de voir que quelqu'un puisse vouloir faire ça, de plein gré, et ils n'y ont pas cru une seconde. »

« Ce scandale remet à l'ordre du jour beaucoup de débats au sein de l'univers du football, avec notamment l'homosexualité et l'ouverture d'esprit dans ce monde, » commença une journaliste au regard franc, et Mario sut tout de suite que sa question allait être la plus importante de toute cette conférence. « En tant que joueur, pensez-vous qu'un footballeur gay serrait accepté en Europe, dans un des grands championnats et dans une grande équipe ? »

Peter le prévint du regard de bien réfléchir, et voulut même ne pas le laisser répondre, mais le footballeur lui fit signe qu'il allait le faire.

« Alors, c'est une question difficile. Les mentalités ont évoluées, et je pense qu'un joueur ouvertement gay serrait accepté dans la plupart des clubs, grands ou non, européens. Après, est-ce qu'un joueur fera son coming-out prochainement ? Non, je ne le pense pas. Je ne vous apprends rien lorsque je vous dis que les chants homophobes sont toujours d'actualités dans certains stades, et certains groupes de supporters ouvertement homophobes, alors de là un joueur fasse son coming-out, je pense que cela dégraderait grandement sa relation avec ses supporters, bien que d'autres seraient très acceptants. Il en existe, des joueurs gay, et ils sont très ouverts à propos de ça, mais entre joueurs. Le seul obstacle aujourd'hui serait les supporters je pense. »

« Donc il y a bel et bien des joueurs gays ? »

« Comme partout dans le monde, oui. Ce sont aussi des êtres humains, et je ne vois pas pourquoi le football ferait office d'exception. »

« Dernière question, » signala l'attaché de presse, et immédiatement plusieurs journalistes se précipitèrent.

Mario en choisit un au hasard, répondit à sa question, et il eut l'autorisation de renter chez lui. Sur le chemin, Peter lui fit le même sermon que la fois lorsqu'il eut le même problème en Suisse, mais le footballeur refusa catégoriquement de prendre une fausse petit-amie, voire une escort.

En soupirant, il s'affala dans son canapé. Leon était en face de lui, le visage renfermé, et Lüthi pressentit que cela n'allait être bon.

« Mario, tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi ? » finit par demander le joueur amateur, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le joueur professionnel se mit dans une position plus sérieuse, et lui répondit :

« Oui, Leon. »

Saldo se passa une main dans ses cheveux, et murmura quelque chose pour lui-même.

« J'ai regardé ta conférence de presse, et c'est pas vraiment l'image que t'as renvoyé. T'es pas prêt à assumer, et je ne veux plus me cacher. »

« Je sais Leon, mais pour l'instant c'est impossible. Je t'aime, vraiment, mais il faut attendre que les mentalités changent avant que je ne puisse être ouvert au monde entier. »

« Les mentalités, les mentalités, c'est toujours elles en fautent, mais si tu les aiderais un peu, en bousculant les choses, peut-être qu'elles changeront plus vite. »

« Non, je suis désolé, pas maintenant. »

L'amateur, se passa encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux, plus calme. Une résignation s'était forgée dans son esprit, et il releva la tête, déterminé.

« J'ai un train dans une heure pour rentrer chez moi, je vais sortir, et puis tu ne me recontacteras que lorsque tu décideras de ne plus vivre caché. »

Mario ne put rien faire, laissant partir l'amour de sa vie. Il se laissa dans le canapé, réfléchissant à son avenir, et tout lui semblait noir, vidé de tout bonheur et amour.

L'affaire prit de l’ampleur, malgré la conférence de presse. Certains appelaient au calme, voulant épargner le joueur de cette tempête médiatique, et d'autres, au contraire, voulait savoir la vérité, car il était clair pour eux que c'était bien Mario sur ces photos. Le nom de Leon Saldo ne tarda pas à fuiter lui aussi, malgré les efforts de garder son identité secrète. Les journalistes se s'abattirent sur lui, lui inventant une autre vie, des amants connus, des motifs de sa non-réussite dans le football, ect...

Lüthi envoyait chaque jour des lettres à Leon, car celui-ci avait laissé une adresse et un numéro de fixe, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il dut faire face seule aux critiques, et remarques de ses coéquipiers. Son jeu ne s'écroula pas, mais il eut une bonne descente, de plus en plus isolé du reste du monde, ses seuls contacts étant son club et son agent. Ses parents avaient renoncé à le faire parler, et son père était déçu de voir son fils au cœur des scandales.

La saison se termina, et le moral du Suisse était au plus bas. Il n'avait que le minimum d'interactions humaines, et sa communication sur le terrain se détériora, faisant le strict minimum pour ne pas parler, et marquer le plus de buts possibles. Pourtant son palmarès se garnit. Ils finirent victorieux de l'Europa League, gagnant une qualification en Champions League via leur quatrième place, et finalistes de la Pokal, perdant au profit du Bayern. La presse ne parlait plus que de ses résultats, sans manquer de rappeler l'incident de début de saison à chaque mention.

Il restait sans nouvelles de Saldo, mais ne se sentait pas non plus apte à faire son coming-out, pas encore. Tout lui semblait noir, sans avenir pour lui, et jouer au foot ne lui apportait plus ce qu'il lui apportait avant.

Un jour, cela devait être en juin, il reçut un appel de Gehrling.

« Hallo, Mario ? »

« Oui ? »

« Saldo t'a outé à la presse. »

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘


	3. Dritte Teil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspiration de la lettre de Leon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=du_eJSbmSis)

« _Cher Mario,_

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui, mais pas demain. J'ai touché mon rêve du bout des doigts, et il s'est envolé. Il ne reste que des vidéos et souvenirs de mon temps dans le football, majoritairement avec toi à l'intérieur. Tu as toujours voulu être sincère et toi-même, même si nous savons tous deux que c'est un mensonge, mais pas moi. Alors, ne t'attends pas à ce que je revienne vers toi, ça n'arrivera pas. J'écris cette lettre pour moi, et non pour toi._

_T'as une vie parfaite, l'argent coulant à flots dans tes comptes, sûrement en Suisse, et tu obtiens tout ce que tu souhaites, mais pas moi._

_T'as été le gosse parfait, en oubliant ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et t'es sûrement le père parfait avec les tiens, mais pas moi, et je ne peux pas l'être, alors pardonne-moi._

_Je suis juste humain. J'ai fait mes choix, pris mes décisions, et s'ils m'ont mené loin de toi, alors n'essaie pas de revenir. Je ne prétends pas avoir pris les meilleurs, ni d'avoir fait les meilleures choses, et j'ai fait des erreurs dont j'ai appris. Je ne prétends être exemplaire, il suffit de regarder mon parcours, mais avec ce qui vient d'être dévoilé, je vais sûrement être le parfait mauvais exemple._

_Je n'ai pas donné de l'argent pour construire une fontaine ou une école en Afrique, et j_ _e n'ai pas autant visité mes parents et ma famille aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait, _ _donc je suis peut-être un mauvais exemple._

_Lors de mes concerts, je buvais plus qu'à foison, mes vêtements étaient totalement dépareillés, __et je n'ai jamais contrarié mon publique_ _lorsque je mixais, __donc je suis peut-être un mauvais exemple._

_Je ne porte aucunes équipes dans mon cœur, même Dortmund m'a abandonné, je_ _ne fais plus parti d'un club de football, et chaque année je me dis « C'est la bonne ! » alors que je sais très bien que non, __donc je suis peut-être un mauvais exemple._

_De plus en plus que j'avance, on me donne de plus en plus de conseil inutiles, si bien que bientôt, je serais un mauvais exemple historique._

_Alors oui, je n'ai qu'un temps limité sur cette Terre, et partout où je vais aller je vais entendre : « Il n'a été qu'un mauvais exemple. »_

_Au revoir, Mario, à dans une autre vie, sûrement, mais pas celle-ci__. _»

Une larme. Deux larmes. Trois larmes. Un torrent. Il était toujours aussi faible, et il n'y arrivait plus. Mario se laissa tomber sur le sol, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Leon allait être sa perte, c'est sûr, tant ils s'étaient fait du mal l'un l'autre.

Les mois passèrent, les saisons changèrent, et Mario n'existait plus. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de survivre. Il ne jouait plus au foot, sa carrière définitivement arrêtée après les révélations, et il s'était trouvé un petit emploi comme serveur dans un bar dans le fin-fond de la campagne allemande.

Retourner en Suisse lui faisait trop mal, et personne ne semblait le reconnaître avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes. Bien que son salaire soit bas, il pouvait payer ses factures et aussi vivre dans un appartement minuscule pas loin de son lieu de travail. Via Grindr, il pouvait tirer son coup lorsqu'il montait dans la ville la plus proche, mais il faisait attention à ne rien laisser penser qu'il était gay. Il se cachait, encore et toujours. Il était tellement habitué que cela devint son style de vie, vivre un mensonge au quotidien ne le dérangeait même plus. 

Un soir, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il fut surpris, car il avait tout fait pour que personne de son ancienne vie de footballeur ne sache exactement son adresse.

En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un visage qu'il connaissait que trop bien, Leon Saldo.

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et la boucle est bouclée !
> 
> Update du 1er Décembre 2019 : Alors j'avais perdu mu brouillon initial, et je viens de le retrouver donc le passage de la lettre aura plus de sens maintenant ^^'


End file.
